Karma, target on!
by ang.grai
Summary: Karma frustasi mengetahui seluruh nilai ujian semester pertamanya menurun drastis. Ditambah provokosi dari Koro-sensei yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berguna dalam pertaruhan melawan kelas A yang unggulan, membuatnya semakin terjerumus ke dalam lembah amoral. Hanya gadis dengan mata sewarna bunga lavender itu yang bersimpati kepadanya, dan, selalu membuatnya kesal. Ch.3 UP!
1. Dilarang Merokok, Karma-kun!

Halo! Apakabar! Sudah berapa tahun ya terakhir kali saya menjadi author di Fandom ini :D Yah, ini adalah salah satu fic yang pernah saya publish di sini, tetapi karena suatu alasan saya mesti menghapusnya saat itu :/ dan sekarang saya niatkan untuk mempublish ulang dan melanjutkannya :)) selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

**Karma, target on!** oleh** Angchin**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu **hanya milik **Yūsei Matsui** seorang, saya hanyalah segelintir dari sekian banyak fans yang bertebaran di luar sana.

**KarmaNami, OOC(Yes!), Typo(maybe), Friendship, Romance, RnR, DLDR!**

* * *

**Bab 1: Dilarang Merokok, Karma-**_**kun**_**!**

Tidak biasanya Akabane Karma menatap langit cerah untuk waktu yang terlalu lama di halaman belakang sekolah. Sebelumnya, ia lebih senang menutup matanya―tidur di sela-sela rutinitas membosankan di mana pun di tempat yang memungkinkan. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, dan walaupun kedua matanya kini terfokus menatap langit, sesungguhnya pikirannya tengah berkelana ke kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat jam istirahat.

_Kau tidak berguna dalam pembunuhan ataupun pertaruhan antar kelas, Karma-_kun_. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau hanyalah anak kecil yang bangga dengan membawa pisau yang sudah karatan..._

Karma berdecak sebal. Perkataan Koro-_sensei_ terus terngiang di dalam benaknya, membuatnya semakin frustasi. Ia tidak iri pada ketiga teman sekelasnya yang telah berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna di salah satu mata pelajaran yang diujikan, ia hanya menyesali dirinya terlalu tolol telah bersikap santai dan menyepelekan soal-soal ujian.

Sekarang baginya hanyalah sia-sia bila bersikap serius. Toh selain tak ada manusia mana pun yang bisa menyamai kecepatan 20 mach milik Koro-_sensei_, ujian semester kedua akan berlangsung enam bulan mendatang. Yah, terlalu lama untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa berguna dalam pembunuhan ataupun pertaruhan antar kelas, jadi, mulai sekarang ia tidak akan peduli pada formalitas di sekolah dan akan berpikiran liberal.

_Hmm. Siapa yang peduli bila bumi dihancurkan? _pikirnya._ Mulai sekarang aku hanya akan bersenang-senang._

Dan kesenangannya akan dimulai dari merokok. Sedari tadi kedua tangannya sudah gatal ingin memantik korek api dan mengarahkannya ke ujung batang rokok, lalu menghisap asap bernikotin itu.

Karma merogoh salah satu saku celana panjangnya untuk meraih sekotak rokok, namun seketika bel pertanda kembalinya jam pelajaran berbunyi.

_Aku akan kembali membolos,_ ia bertekad.

Karma tidak peduli bila Koro-_sensei_ memergokinya sedang membolos sambil merokok, karena baginya Koro-_sensei_ bukanlah guru yang sesungguhnya, melainkan gurita kuning yang kebetulan dianugerahi kemampuan super untuk menghancurkan bulan dan bumi. Bila Koro-_sensei_ berniat memberinya hukuman, ia akan dengan sangat senang hati tidak mengabaikan hukuman tersebut. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan Koro-_sensei_ terhadapnya? Membunuhnya?

Tidak. Koro-_sensei_ tidak akan bisa membunuhnya.

Kini sebatang rokok yang sedari tadi didambakannya sudah terpejit di antara jemari tangannya, dan hanya tinggal memantik korek api hingga rokok tersebut dapat dihisap olehnya. Setelah menempelkan api kecil pada ujung batang rokok, Karma segera mengarahkan ujung batang yang lain ke mulutnya, menghisapnya, menikmati asap bernikotin itu.

"Tidak boleh, Karma-_kun_!"

Seketika Karma terkesiap. Seandainya suara yang berbicara kepadanya barusan adalah milik Koro-_sensei_, Karma tidak akan terkejut. Tetapi ia meyadari suara tersebut milik seorang gadis, dan ia segera menengadah ke arah belakang tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

Manami Okuda.

Salah satu teman sekelasnya yang kini tengah berdiri kaku dengan menampakkan ekspresi malu-malu di wajahnya. Tentu saja Karma mengenalnya, atau lebih tepatnya... Karma mengetahui nama gadis itu karena setiap hari Koro-sensei mengabsen kehadiran seluruh murid dan menyuruh mereka mengatakan dengan suara keras saat menyebut nama. Selain itu, meja tempat gadis itu belajar jaraknya tidak jauh dari meja Karma.

Dalam sepengelihatan Karma, Manami Okuda adalah gadis polos penyuka pelajaran IPA dan ia tidak populer.

"Nah, Okuda-_chan_. Apa yang tidak boleh?" Akhirnya Karma berkata, dibarengi dengan seulas senyum.

"M-Merokok!" cetus Okuda dengan terbata. "Bukankah Koro-_sensei_ sudah melarangnya?"

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan jika aku melanggarnya?" tanya Karma, yang beringsut dan mengangkat kedua bahu untuk berdiri. Ia membuang puntung rokok ke tanah dan menginjaknya terlebih dahulu sebelum berjalan santai mendekati gadis itu dan kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti di hadapannya. "Mengadukanku?" lanjutnya.

Okuda menggeleng gugup. "T-Tidak, Karma-_kun_."

Karma tertawa kecil, lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke puncak kepala Okuda dan mengelusnya. Dua detik berselang, perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya melewati pipi Okuda dan berhenti di ujung dagu gadis itu, mengangkatnya, menatap mata lavender polos Okuda di balik kacamata yang dikenakannya. "Bagus, Okuda-_chan_. Kau memang harus bersikap menuruti karakter alamimu." Lalu Karma menurunkan tangannya, menyeringai, memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu, Karma-_kun_!"

Belum sampai langkah ketiga ketika didengarnya lagi suara gadis itu yang memanggilnya. Karma menoleh tanpa membalikkan tubuh. "Hn?" gumamnya mengarah pada Okuda.

"Karakter alamiku, menurut Karma-_kun_ seperti apa?" tanya Okuda.

Karma tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja seperti gadis polos kaku yang hanya menjadi pelengkap di dalam kelas," jawabnya riang.

Bagi Karma, jawaban itu hanyalah ungkapan tak bermakna. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang menanggapi ucapannya, karena itu hanyalah sebuah perkataan.

"Jadi, menurutmu, aku hanyalah pelengkap di dalam kelas?" tanya Okuda lagi, kali ini menurunkan pandangannya ke arah tanah.

"Bingo!" jawab Karma sekenanya.

"Nah, Karma-_kun_." Okuda berkata lirih. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan bila gadis pelengkap itu dapat membuat pengaruh dalam kehidupanmu?"

Seketika Karma memegang perut dengan kedua tangan, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memandang Okuda dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Ya, teruslah bermimpi, Okuda-_chan_. Pelengkap yang tidak berguna tidak akan membuat pengaruh pada kehidupan siapapun."

Karma nyaris menyeringai ketika mengamati Okuda yang tengah bergeming menatap tanah. Bagus sekali, sepertinya gadis itu sudah termakan provokasinya. Ya, itu memang tujuan utama Karma, untuk menanamkan kebencian di dalam diri gadis itu. Karena, bagaimanapun, Manami Okuda adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang telah mendapat nilai sempurna dalam mata pelajaran IPA.

"Sampai jumpa, Okuda-_chan_."

Akhirnya, Karma memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

...

Manami Okuda menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang tertempel pada lemari pakaian di dalam kamar tidurnya. Ia berpikir; _Apa yang salah pada diriku? Kenapa Karma-_kun_ memandangku dengan sebelah mata?_

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dan dirasakannya sudah menemukan jawaban tersebut, ia menghela napas. Tidak ada yang salah pada dirinya, yang salah hanyalah takdir keberuntungan karena tidak berpihak kepadanya. Ya, ia tidak seberuntung gadis-gadis lain yang populer di luar sana. Ia bertubuh kelewat kurus dan pendek―walaupun ia meyakini bahwa hal tersebut hanyalah masalah fase pertumbuhannya yang lambat―berwajah pas-pasan, dan yang lebih tidak menarik lagi... ia memakai kacamata. Pantas saja Karma meremehkannya.

_Sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan?_ benaknya kembali menuntut.

Ia menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat ramuan agar menjadi cantik dan bertubuh proporsional. Yang ia tahu… hanyalah cara agar Karma mengubah penilaiannya terhadap dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan ia melepas kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya, lalu melepas karet yang melingkari kepangan rambutnya. Ia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

_Sempurna_, pikirnya. _Pertama-tama aku akan membuatmu terpesona, karena targetku adalah mengubah sikapmu agar menjadi lebih baik... Karma-_kun_!_

…

Tidak ada satu hari pun yang menarik dalam kamus hidup Akabane Karma, karena baginya rutinitas yang monoton adalah membosankan. Salah satunya yaitu menjalani kegiatan belajar di sekolah. Sebenarnya, hari ini Karma berniat kembali membolos, tetapi, berhubung ia penasaran dengan sikap apa yang akan ditunjukkan Okuda terhadapnya setelah provokasinya kemarin, membuatnya menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke sekolah.

Karma tengah berjalan menelusuri koridor ketika melihat Nagisa melambaikan tangan dan memanggil namanya di depan pintu kelas 3-E. Ia menghampiri Nagisa dengan langkah tidak terburu-buru, menyapanya sejenak.

"Yo, Nagisa!―"

"Karma, kau harus melihatnya!" sergah Nagisa dan segera meraih pergelangan tangan Karma lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang tengah berbisik-bisik.

"Aku akan mengajaknya berkencan lebih dulu!"

"Jangan bermimpi, Isogai. Setidaknya kau harus menjadi kaya untuk mengajaknya kencan."

"Berisik, Okajima. Kau terlalu jelek menjadi teman kencannya."

"Dan kau terlalu urakan berada di sampingnya, Terasaka. Dia pasti lebih memilih diriku yang hebat bermain bisbol."

Dan bisikan-bisikan para murid lelaki terus bergema di dalam ruang kelas. Karma bukannya muak mendengar celotehan teman-temannya, ia hanya penasaran, siapa gadis yang dimaksud mereka dan diperebutkan untuk diajak berkencan?

_Mungkinkah ada murid baru?_ pikir Karma. Ia langsung menerobos kerumunan anak lelaki, dan saat ia berhenti melangkah, saat itu juga ia memandang gadis bermata lavender cerah itu dengan pandangan terkesima.

Karma berusaha untuk tidak percaya, tetapi kenyataan mengatakan bahwa gadis yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang ia ejek kemarin.

Mata lavender gadis itu lebih terlihat cemerlang menggunakan lensa bening ketimbang kacamata kuno yang sebelumnya selalu bertengger di atas hidungnya, wajahnya tampak cantik memesona dengan berbingkai rambut hitam panjang yang diurai hingga sepunggung.

Manami Okuda benar-benar telah berubah menjadi angsa yang cantik.

"Selamat pagi, Karma-_kun_!" sapa Okuda kepada Karma. Seulas senyum aneh yang sulit ditebak terlukis di wajah cantiknya ketika ia meninggalkan meja untuk menghampiri Karma. "Kuharap pagimu akan menyenangkan."

Karma hanya memasang raut datar ketika mengamati gadis itu menghampirinya. Ia harus bersikap waspada, karena kejutan bisa datang kapan saja. Malah, ia berniat mengejek gadis itu lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Okuda-_chan_," balas Karma berpura-pura tulus. "Apakah_ Bitch-sensei _yang mengajarimu―"

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

Seketika Karma mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia memutar tubuh dan memandang geram ke arah makhluk berwarna kuning dan bertentakel itu. Kenapa Koro-_sensei_ harus datang di saat yang tidak tepat?

"Silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, anak-anak," seru Koro-_sensei_ sedikit berteriak. "Kita harus segera memulai―"

"Tunggu, Koro-_sensei_," sela Okuda, yang masih berdiri di dekat Karma.

"Ya, Okuda-san. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Koro-_sensei_.

"Aku ingin seluruh area di dalam kelas ini digeledah, termasuk laci, tas, saku jaket, blazer, rok dan celana yang dikenakan seluruh murid laki-laki."

"EEEHHH?!" seru seluruh murid kelas 3-E berbarengan.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Okuda-_san_?" tanya Koro-_sensei_ lagi.

"Kurasa aku kehilangan ponselku," jawab Okuda dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku akan memberikan instruksi pencarian jika semua teman-temanmu mengijinkan," kata Koro-_sensei_, yang kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh murid. "Bagaimana, anak-anak?"

"Baiklah, Koro-_sensei_." Isogai angkat bicara. "Kurasa kami semua tidak masalah."

Koro-sensei merasa yakin setelah melihat seluruh anak-anak didiknya menganggukan kepala. Tidak. Tidak seluruh, tetapi ada satu yang terlihat bergeming sedari tadi. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Karma-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja tidak masalah, _Sensei_," jawab Karma dengan nada suara santai.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing," perintah Koro-_sensei_. "_Sensei_ akan memeriksa kalian semua satu persatu!"

"_Hai!_" jawab seisi kelas secara serempak.

Semua murid mulai kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, begitu juga Karma. Tatkala Karma berjalan dan hendak melewati Okuda, seketika tangan halus gadis itu menahannya, menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berdiri bersampingan dengan tubuh nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kurasa kau masih ingat dengan janjiku yang tidak akan mengadukanmu merokok pada Koro-_sensei_, Karma-_kun_," bisik Okuda dengan nada suara pelan.

Tetapi Karma mendengarnya, karena ia selalu melatih indera pendengarannya agar menjadi lebih tajam. Dan, tentu saja, ia masih ingat dengan janji gadis itu. Tetapi ia hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang gelisah, Karma-_kun_," lanjut Okuda. "Aku memang tidak akan mengadukanmu, tetapi aku akan mengantarkan Koro-sensei ke tempat kau menyembunyikan rokok itu. Di saku celana, eh?" Okuda tersenyum riang.

Karma melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang ramping Okuda, menariknya berusaha menghilangkan segala jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh gadis itu. "Sudah kuduga," bisik Karma di telinga Okuda. "Itik buruk rupa itu kini telah menjelma menjadi angsa yang cantik, dan juga punya taring. Aku terlalu meremehkanmu kemarin. Tetapi, apa yang akan dilakukan Koro-_sensei_ jika ia menemukan sekotak rokok itu di saku celanaku? Menghukumku? Sayangnya aku tidak akan memedulikan hal itu."

Okuda tertawa kecil, terlihat percaya diri. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya mengarah ke wajah Karma, dan seketika pandangan mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain. "Tentu saja kau peduli, Karma-_kun_." Okuda mencibir. "Kau akan diskors jika tidak mengabaikan hukuman dari Koro-_sensei_."

"Yah, kau benar," kata Karma dengan santai. "Kurasa aku memang merindukan masa-masa ketika diskors."

"Hmm. Kau yakin?" ucap Okuda tak kalah santai. "Kau yakin rela diskors hanya karena gadis polos kaku seperti diriku?"

Karma terkesiap dan melebarkan matanya dengan ukuran maksimum. Benar juga, apakah harga dirinya rela bila ia diskors hanya karena gadis pelengkap di dalam kelas itu? _Lagi_, pikirnya. _Lagi-lagi aku dikalahkan, karena menyepelekan soal-soal itu dan orang-orang di sekelilingku._

Wajah cantik Okuda berseri-seri tatkala melihat keterkejutan Karma. Akhirnya ia berkata, "Nah, Karma-_kun_. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan?"

"Kesepakatan?"

"Ya. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dengan berpura-pura lupa kalau ponselku ketinggalan di rumah dan meminta Koro-_sensei_ menghentikan pencarian, dengan begitu tidak ada yang tahu tentang rokok itu."

"Syaratnya?"

"Kau harus berjanji untuk berhenti merokok."

Bagi Karma, itu janji yang mudah untuk ditepati. Tetapi, perasaan kalah yang menyelubungi dirinya yang membuatnya semakin didera rasa frustasi.

Karma menyeringai. "Baiklah," ucapnya menyetujui. "Aku akan menepati janjiku."

_Tetapi, setelah ini kau harus menjadi mainanku... Okuda-chan._

**Bersambung**...

* * *

**A/N** : Thnks sudah membaca :D


	2. Jangan Buat Wanita Menangis, Karma-kun!

"Okuda-_san_, kau yakin ponselmu tertinggal di rumah dan bukannya hilang di dalam kelas?"

Okuda berkata dengan memasang ekspresi wajah meyakinkan, "Ya, _Sensei_. Kurasa aku lupa membawanya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, pencarian akan dihentikan dan kau boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu."

Okuda hanya mengangguk, lalu memulai langkah berniat menuju ke mejanya.

"Tunggu, Okuda-_san_," lanjut Koro-_sensei_, membuat gadis dengan mata sewarna bunga lavender itu menghentikan langkah.

Okuda menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Koro-sensei. "Ya, _Sensei_?"

"Hari ini kau tampak berbeda, semoga saja tidak ada masalah mengenai penampilanmu yang... errr..." Koro-_sensei_ mengaitkan kedua tentakelnya dengan gugup. "Sangat memesona," pujinya.

Okuda tersenyum tipis. "Semoga, _Sensei_." Lalu ia meneruskan langkahnya dan memperdalam senyum semringahnya, mengarah pada laki-laki berambut merah api yang duduk di kursi paling belakang.

_Semoga saja._

* * *

**Karma, target on! **oleh **Angchin**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu **hanya milik **Yūsei Matsui** seorang, ane hanyalah segelintir dari sekian banyak fans yang bertebaran di luar sana /plak.

**KarmaNami, OOC(Yes!), Typo(maybe), Friendship, Romance, RnR, DLDR!**

**AN: **Halo, minna-san! Maaf updatenya lama, sebenarnya saya sudah buat sampai bab 3 dari pertama bab 1 dipublish, saya males edit sama publishnya aja hehe. Maaf ya!

* * *

**Bab 2: Jangan Buat Wanita Menangis, Karma-kun!**

Nagisa Shiota mengamati dua pemandangan tidak biasa di depan matanya dengan bercampur perasaan skeptis. Pertama, Manami Okuda, salah satu murid perempuan di kelas 3-E yang biasanya berpenampilan eksentrik, kini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gadis yang luar biasa cantik. Kedua, Karma, teman dekatnya yang biasanya tertarik pada hal-hal menarik misalnya seperti perubahan Okuda yang tiba-tiba, kini hanya bergeming memerhatikan seluruh murid lelaki mengerubungi meja Okuda.

_Ada yang tidak beres, _pikir Nagisa_. Dan aku harus mencari tahu._

Nagisa bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati meja Karma, berhenti di samping laki-laki berambut merah itu dan bersandar pada sisi meja yang lain. Karena sekarang sedang jam istirahat dan hampir keseluruhan murid perempuan berada di luar kelas, Nagisa merasa leluasa untuk membicarakan topik yang sepertinya akan sensitif bagi Karma.

"Aku melihatmu berbicara serius dengan Okuda tadi," kata Nagisa langsung ke inti, membuat Karma mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya menggodanya," kata Karma mencoba mengelak. "Tidak serius, Nagisa-_kun_."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Nagisa ragu. "Tidak biasanya kau bersikap diam, kupikir—"

"Jadi kau ingin melihatku beraksi?" sela Karma tanpa ekspresi, namun dengan penekanan suara yang dapat didengar Nagisa. "Kau lihat saja, Nagisa-_kun_."

Nagisa berinisiatif menahan tangan Karma ketika dilihatnya teman dekatnya itu beranjak dari mejanya menuju ke sekumpulan anak lelaki yang tengah mengerumuni Okuda, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena menyadari sifat Karma yang suka bertindak nekat dan semaunya. Nagisa memerhatikan Karma membelah kerumunan itu dengan menyingkirkan murid lelaki lain satu-persatu, dan juga ketika Karma telah berdiri di depan gadis cantik bermata lavender itu.

"Apakah kalian semua bodoh, teman-teman?" cibir Karma sembari tersenyum miring memandang Okuda. "Apa yang kalian harapkan dari gadis lugu ini?" Karma mengangkat dagu Okuda dengan tangan kanannya sehingga membuat gadis itu mendongak menatap wajahnya. "Apa kalian tidak menyadarinya? Kanzaki-_chan_ bahkan jauh lebih baik, karena Okuda-_chan_ hanya terlihat memesona ketika melepaskan kacamata dan kepangan rambutnya. Tetapi kita semua tidak tahu bagaimana gaya berpakaiannya di luar."

"Benar juga," sela Okajima sembari mengelus dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Dadanya bahkan kalah jauh bila dibandingkan dengan milik Kanzaki-_chan_ dan juga Bitch-_sensei_."

"Kurasa Okuda-_san_ memang cantik," sambung Maehara. "Tetapi penampilannya masih standar."

"Sepertinya aku tidak jadi mengajaknya berkencan," bisik Isogai ke telinga Sugino. "Kau saja, Sugino."

"Tidak, kau saja," tolak Sugino. "Kanzaki-_san_ pasti lebih menyukai bisbol."

Dan cibiran para murid lelaki mengenai penampilan Okuda terus berlangsung di dalam kelas selama beberapa detik hingga mereka memutuskan untuk membubarkan diri dan beralih ke meja Kanzaki.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Karma-_kun_?!" bentak Okuda, seketika menepis tangan Karma dari dagunya. "Aku benci dirimu!" Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Nagisa, yang sedari tadi hanya diam memerhatikan kejadian tersebut, merasa yakin bahwa ada yang tidak beres pada otak Karma. Ia memandang Karma yang sedang berdiri menyeringai. _Bukan gaya Karma-_kun_ bila menjahili anak perempuan, _pikirnya_. Apalagi sampai membuatnya menangis._

...

Okuda ingin menangis, tetapi menurutnya menangis hanya berlaku bagi orang-orang yang lemah, dan ia tidak mau terus-menerus dipandang lemah. Jadi, ia hanya mengedip-kedipkan kedua matanya agar tidak ada air mata yang keluar, alhasil, hal itu malah membuat matanya semakin memerah.

_Kenapa Karma-_kun_ tega mempermalukanku di depan mereka?_ Ia membatin.

Okuda mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Ia benci membayangkan dirinya hanya mampu berlari ketika penghinaan yang ditujukan kepadanya tengah berlangsung, benci pada kenyataan Akabane Karma harus berperan di dalam skenario kehidupannya.

"Hmm, kukira angsa mungil itu sedang menangis."

Okuda memutar tubuhnya, seketika memandang laki-laki berambut merah di hadapannya dengan tatapan bermusuhan.

"Ternyata sedang meratapi penampilannya, eh?" lanjut Karma memprovokasi.

Tetapi Okuda tidak ingin terpancing provokasinya lebih jauh, karena ia tahu jika ia terlalu banyak menampakkan emosi, hal itu malah akan membuat Karma senang. Jadi, Okuda segera mengubah pelototannya menjadi senyum ceria dan berusaha terlihat sesantai mungkin—seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi konfrontasi apa pun di antara mereka.

"Menangis?" cibir Okuda dengan mendengus. "Sayangnya aku bukan anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang suka bermain kuda poni, mungkin kau saja yang seorang pengecut sehingga bisanya hanya membuat wanita menangis, Karma-_kun_?"

Karma terkekeh. "Semakin cepat waktu berlalu, kau semakin menarik, Okuda-_chan_." Karma memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, lalu berjalan mendekati Okuda dan berhenti dengan jarak sepuluh senti di hadapan gadis itu. "Lidahmu tajam juga, ya?"

Okuda menunduk dengan memicingkan kedua matanya sejenak. "Teori tidak penting, Karma-_kun_," balasnya, kemudian membuka matanya lagi dan menengadah ke arah wajah Karma. "Tetapi demonstrasi. Akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau penampilanku bisa lebih baik dari Kanzaki-_san_."

"Kau yakin?" ucap Karma sembari memiringkan kepalanya, mengangkat tangan kanannya berniat memegang dagu Okuda.

Tetapi Okuda lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangan Karma sebelum berhasil menyentuh dagunya, menepisnya seketika. "Ya. Nanti malam, pukul tujuh tepat, di depan gerbang utama sekolah kita." Okuda berkata serius. "Kita bertemu di sana."

Karma mengangguk perlahan, lalu terkesiap—terlambat menyadari bahwa Okuda baru saja menepis tangannya.

"Bagus," lanjut Okuda dengan wajah datar. Ia memutar tubuhnya, dan kali ini, ia merasa bangga karena kini ia yang meninggalkan Karma yang masih bergeming.

Dan, walaupun sebenarnya Okuda tidak terlalu yakin dengan gaya berpakaiannya, tetapi ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia mampu berpenampilan menarik karena ia tidak ingin Karma terus meremehkannya.

_Akan kutunjukkan padamu, Karma-_kun! Ia bertekad_. Karena targetku adalah mengubah sikapmu menjadi lebih baik!_

...

Sudah lima belas menit sejak Karma menyandarkan diri pada besi tralis gerbang sekolah. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memerhatikan jam yang melingkar di sana. Pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh. Bagus sekali, Okuda terlambat sepuluh menit, dan tentu saja gadis itu sudah merencanakan semua ini—mempermainkannya.

Tololnya, tadi saat di sekolah ia malah langsung memercayai kata-kata gadis itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena ia ingin bertemu gadis itu lagi. Entah mengapa, tidak bertemu Okuda barang sejam atau lebih saja membuat hidup Karma dirundung kebosanan. Karena sekarang ia sudah menemukan mainan yang lebih menarik dari Koro-_sensei_, yaitu Manami Okuda.

"Baiklah," gumamnya dengan nada malas. "Besok aku akan menggencarkan pembalasan untukmu, Okuda-_chan_." Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua bahu, berbalik ke arah kiri jalan dan memulai langkah.

"Kau yakin ingin menyerah sebelum bertempur, Karma-_kun_?"

Seketika Karma memutar tubuhnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebelah tangannya memegang gerbang besi—menahan keterkejutannya—seolah-olah kecantikan yang dipancarkan gadis yang kini tengah berdiri dengan jarak lima meter di depannya itu telah melumpuhkan seluruh sistem syaraf di tubuhnya.

Ya, laki-laki mana yang tidak terpesona melihat penampilan gadis itu—Manami Okuda—saat ini? Okuda mengenakan _dress_ sepanjang paha yang sewarna dengan bunga lavender dari balik jaket beludru putih, rambut hitamnya digelung, wajah cantiknya dipoles bedak tipis, bibirnya merah cerah tertimpa cahaya lampu jalan, dan kaki mungilnya dihiasi sepatu kaca ber-hak tinggi.

Manami Okuda yang sekarang berada di hadapan Karma bukan lagi gadis kaku yang dilihatnya kemarin, karena kini penampilan gadis itu sudah hampir se-kaliber putri kerajaan.

"Aku melihatmu sangat terkejut, Karma-_kun_," kata Okuda dengan tersenyum—yang diartikan Karma sebagai senyum memikat. "Jadi, aku menang?"

Tetapi Karma tidak ingin sampai terpikat senyuman gadis itu. Ia berniat membalas gadis itu dengan sarkasme, namun entah mengapa otaknya serasa dibelenggu sehingga ia tidak dapat berpikir rasional, dan ini pertama kalinya ia kesulitan memikirkan kata-kata cerdas dan sarkastis.

_Karena perubahannya yang tiba-tiba yang membuatku sulit memercayai ini, _pikir Karma. Akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mencoba menjernihkan kembali pikirannya. Dan usahanya membuahkan hasil, karena sebuah ide tiba-tiba mengalir bagaikan gletser di dalam kepalanya.

"Masih belum, Okuda-_chan_," ucap Karma, yang mulai berdiri tegak dan kembali bersikap santai seperti biasanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau melepas jaket itu? Aku tidak bisa menilai penampilanmu jika kau masih mengenakannya."

Senyum di wajah Okuda perlahan memudar, gelagat tubuhnya tampak gelisah. "Tapi di sini dingin, Karma-_kun_." Ia beralasan.

"Hanya sebentar," kata Karma meyakinkan. Ia berjalan dengan memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana saat menghampiri Okuda. "Aku hanya ingin melihat penampilan sempurnamu," lanjut Karma berimprovisasi.

Okuda ragu sejenak, tetapi ketika melihat senyum tulus dan merasakan sebelah tangan Karma memegang pundaknya—yang seolah-olah meyakinkannya—membuatnya lebih percaya diri.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Okuda memutuskan. "Tetapi hanya sebentar saja, Karma-_kun_, di sini benar-benar dingin."

Karma mengangguk. Ia segera membantu melepaskan jaket beludru putih yang dikenakan Okuda, dan setelah jaket itu tersingkirkan sepenuhnya dari tubuh gadis itu, Karma menyadari kalau Okuda mengenakan _dress_ tanpa lengan yang mengekspos bahu putih dan mulus gadis itu.

Seketika Karma menyeringai. Inilah saat yang tepat untuknya bermain dengan mainan yang sudah disuguhkan takdir kepadanya. Mainannya yang sangat cantik, mungil, dan angkuh. Karma sangat terobsesi pada mainannya sehingga ingin sekali membuatnya tunduk dan patuh. Tetapi pertama-tama ia harus mencari tahu titik-titik terlemah mainannya...

_Di sini. Sekarang juga._

Karma mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Okuda. "Apa kau mulai merasa kedinginan, Okuda-_chan_?"

Okuda bergidik merasakan hembusan napas Karma di telinganya, kemudian ia menganguk perlahan.

"Memang harusnya seperti itu," Karma kembali berbisik. "Karena itu hukuman untukmu..."

"Hukuman?" Okuda mengangkat wajahnya, mengernyitkan alis melihat Karma tiba-tiba menjauhkan diri darinya.

Karma tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja hukuman karena kau telah membuatku menunggu," katanya, mengangkat tangannya yang memegang jaket Okuda dan semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada jaket itu. "Nah, Okuda-_chan_, apa kau bisa mengambilnya dariku? Atau kau lebih memilih pulang dengan didampingi rasa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulangmu?"

Okuda mendesah tertahan, membelalakkan matanya. "Karma-_kun_, kau tidak bermaksud—"

Okuda berniat memprotes, tetapi terlambat, karena Karma segera memutar tubuh dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Ayo kejar aku, Okuda-_chan_!" teriak Karma, yang semakin mengencangkan larinya menuju hutan di belakang sekolah. Karma tersenyum puas tatkala melihat Okuda mulai berlari mengikutinya, mengejarnya, masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

"Karma-_kun_! Lihat saja, aku akan membalasmu!" gerutu Okuda dengan berteriak, yang berlari dengan langkah kesakitan dan mulai tertinggal jauh di belakang Karma.

Karma kembali meluruskan pandangan ke arah depan tubuhnya. _Aku akan membuatmu terus berlari, Okuda-chan, _pikirnya_. Sampai hak sepatumu patah, dan setelah itu—_

"Karma-kuuun!"

Karma tersentak. Ia segera menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke arah belakang tubuhnya, mencari-cari sosok Okuda, namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan malam. Ia jelas mendengarnya, suara itu... bukan ocehan jengkel ataupun gerutuan, tetapi jeritan! _Okuda baru saja berteriak,_ pikirnya. Ia menjatuhkan jaket beludru putih yang dipegangnya, lalu kembali berlari menuju ke arah suara gadis itu menjerit.

Karma terus berlari, memikirkan betapa senangnya ia bila menyaksikan sesuatu yang menarik pada diri Okuda—misalnya yang dilihatnya nanti adalah Okuda yang tengah meringkuk di balik semak-semak karena takut pada kegelapan. Namun, ketika Karma tiba di ujung jalan setapak yang merupakan pembatas antara hutan dan area sekolah... tubuh Karma seketika membeku, dan kini yang ada di dalam benaknya bukanlah kesenangan...

Melainkan penyesalan.

'_Mungkin kau saja yang seorang pengecut sehingga bisanya hanya membuat wanita menangis, Karma-_kun_?'_

Manami Okuda, kini tengah terduduk di tengah-tengah jalan setapak di antara kedua sisi jalan yang dipenuhi pepohonan. Ia menangis terisak, hak di salah satu sepatunya patah, kedua tangannya mengepal erat sisi bawah _dress_ yang dikenakannya, dan ia menunduk menatap darah kental yang mengalir perlahan dari lutut sebelah kirinya. Ya, Gadis itu baru saja terjatuh.

Okuda terjatuh hingga terluka karena berlari mengejar Karma, gadis itu sampai menangis juga karena kesalahan Karma, dan Karma merasa semua yang telah diperbuatnya kini terhadap Okuda telah menjadikannya seperti seorang pengecut—pecundang sejati yang bisanya hanya membuat wanita menangis.

Karma tidak tahan melihat gadis itu menangis, karena hal itu malah semakin membuatnya dinaungi perasaan bersalah. Jadi, dengan langkah cepat ia mendekati Okuda, berlutut di hadapannya, merobek sisi depan kemeja dari balik jaket hitam yang dikenakannya, melilitkan potongan kain kemeja itu ke luka di lutut Okuda dan mengikatnya perlahan-lahan.

Tetapi isakan yang lolos dari bibir Okuda tak kunjung berhenti, justru rintihan kesakitan gadis itu semakin terdengar keras. Karma mencoba berpikir keras mencari cara lain untuk menenangkan gadis itu dan membuatnya diam. Dan pilihannya kali ini adalah menghilangkan jarak di antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Okuda, melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung dan pinggang Okuda, mendekap gadis itu dan sesekali mengelus lembut rambut hitam Okuda dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tenanglah," ucap Karma dengan nada lembut, berusaha menenangkan Okuda. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu seperti tadi lagi, aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Aku berjanji."

"Tetapi kakiku sakit, Karma-_kun_," lirih Okuda, masih dengan terisak.

Karma menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali semua kegagalan usahanya untuk membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis. _Hanya tersisa satu cara lagi_, pikirnya. Ya, satu cara lagi. Satu cara yang menurut pemikiran logis Karma adalah cara yang sangat tidak efektif dan tidak masuk akal. Tetapi... tidak ada pilihan lain lagi baginya.

_Persetan dengan akal sehat!_

Karma segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari punggung dan pinggang Okuda, menangkup pipi Okuda dengan kedua tangan, mendonggakkan wajah gadis itu ke arah wajahnya. Seketika ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Okuda, melumat gumpalan merah lembut itu, berusaha meredam isakan gadis itu.

_Sial, _umpat Karma dalam hati. _Gadis ini benar-benar manis!_

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**AN**; Hehe Bab ini gimana? Maaf kalau alur cepat dan kependekan, udah gitu updatenya lama pula. Habisnya Author punya banyak kesibukan di rumah dan kantor

Thnks untuk yang sudah review **HaniShina, KaedeRin28 **dan** Hiki nolep XD**. Ini sudah di update ya :)) thnks juga buat yg sudah fan n follow :))


	3. Jadi-lah Pacar Yang Baik, Karma-kun!

Okuda membelalakkan kedua matanya, menyadari apa yang terjadi kepadanya saat ini bukanlah mimpi ataupun gambaran imajiner. Jelas sekali, sentuhan bibir yang didaratkan Karma di bibirnya adalah kenyataan, dan lumatan bibir Karma di bibirnya seketika mampu meredam tangis serta membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit pada luka di lututnya.

Ciuman itu lembut, menghangatkan tubuh Okuda—seakan-akan penuh ketulusan sehingga membuat tubuh Okuda bergeming tak berkutik.

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Karma setelah melepas pagutan dari bibir Okuda, memecah keheningan malam.

Okuda tidak menjawab, belum. Ia memilih memerhatikan wajah Karma sejenak—belum sepenuhnya memercayai perubahan sikap Karma yang lembut yang ditujukan kepada dirinya.

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Karma lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman khas-nya—senyum miring yang biasa Karma lontarkan ketika telah menjahili seseorang.

Seketika Okuda tersentak. Ia menyadari kenyataan, lagi. Tentu saja, sepengetahuan Okuda selama ini; tidak ada seorang Akabane Karma yang bersikap lembut dan tulus kepada siapapun. Ya, laki-laki itu bahkan telah menjahilinya, juga membuatnya menangis!

"Kau pasti kedinginan," lanjut Karma. Detik selanjutnya ia melepaskan jaket hitam yang dikenakannya dan memasangkannya ke tubuh Okuda. "Sekarang bagaimana rasanya?—"

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek!" sembur Okuda sembari melepas jaket hitam Karma dan membuangnya ke tanah. Ia cepat-cepat berdiri, memutar tubuh berniat meninggalkan Karma.

Tetapi ketika Okuda baru berjalan dua langkah, dan di saat yang bersamaan dengan raihan tangan Karma di pergelangan tangannya, saat itu juga ia terkesiap.

Bukan. Bukan karena uluran tangan Karma yang berusaha menahannya yang membuat Okuda terkejut, tetapi karena tiba-tiba saja lembar demi lembar kertas jatuh beterbangan dari atas kepalanya. Foto-foto itu memperlihatkan potret seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tengah berpelukan dan juga berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

"Itu!" pekik Okuda dan Karma berbarengan setelah mengamati dengan saksama foto-foto yang telah jatuh ke tanah dan tersinari cahaya bulan. Foto mereka berdua.

"_Nyihihi..._ apa kalian ingin berbaikan dengan cara menjalin kasih?" Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk menyerupai gurita dengan sebuah kamera bertengger di salah satu tentakelnya muncul dari balik semak-semak. "Atau kalian lebih memilih bermusuhan dan seluruh murid kelas 3-E akan mengetahui foto itu?"

"KORO-_SENSEI_!"

* * *

**Karma, target on! **oleh **Angchin**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** hanya milik** Yūsei Matsui** seorang, ane hanyalah segelintir dari sekian banyak fans yang bertebaran di luar sana /plak.

**KarmaNami, OOC(Yes!), Typo(maybe), Friendship, Romance, RnR, DLDR!**

**AN:** Halo, minna-san! Gomen baru bisa update sekarang ^^ Yosh, langsung saja, minna-san!

* * *

**Bab 3: Jadi-lah Pacar Yang Baik, Karma-kun!**

Setelah menjalani kehidupan lebih dari satu koma lima dekade, Akabane Karma memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai hal-hal yang merepotkan. Tetapi, mulai hari ini—hari di mana ia menjejaki keberadaanya di kehidupan Okuda Manami, mau tidak mau ia harus melakoni segala rutinitas yang merepotkan.

Karma berdecak. Semua itu karena kesalahannya sendiri. Seandainya saja ia tidak terlalu jauh mengenal Okuda, seandainya ia tidak pernah mengejek gadis itu, dan juga tidak menemuinya semalam di depan gerbang utama sekolah, ia tentunya tidak akan dihadapkan dengan pilihan untuk menjalin kasih dengan Okuda.

Tetapi tentunya tidak ada kesempatan bagi Karma untuk memilih, karena jika ia memilih memberi jawaban, maka hal itu hanya akan membuat Okuda semakin terluka. Ya, setelah membuat gadis itu menangis, Okuda pasti tidak akan pernah mau memaafkan Karma bila foto-foto itu sampai tersebar di seluruh penjuru kelas. Jadi, Karma menyerahkan jawaban itu sepenuhnya kepada Okuda.

Karma tidak terkejut ketika Okuda menyetujui pilihan dari Koro-_sensei_ yang menyatakan bahwa ia dan Okuda harus berbaikan dengan cara berpacaran, karena Karma memahami itu hanya-lah kepura-puraan semata.

Kini, Karma tengah bersandar pada dinding kayu di depan kelas 3-E—menjalankan salah satu syarat dari Koro-_sensei_ dan yang menjadi formalitas bagi dua se-joli bila sedang menjalin kasih; yaitu ia dan Okuda selama berada di sekolah harus selalu bersama-sama. Jadi, ketika mata Karma menangkap sosok gadis bermata_ lavender_ yang berjalan dengan langkah sedikit pincang di koridor, ia merasa hari-harinya yang merepotkan akan segera dimulai.

...

Selama enam tahun mengenyam pendidikan di Sekolah Dasar dan nyaris tiga tahun menjalani masa-masa di SMP, Okuda Manami tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berpacaran. Yang selama ini ia sadari; seluruh siswa laki-laki tidak tertarik kepadanya karena mereka selalu memandangnya sebagai gadis aneh yang polos. Tetapi, meskipun ia sadar diri akan ketidak-menariknya dirinya, sesungguhnya Okuda selalu memimpi-mimpikan sosok laki-laki tampan yang tulus yang mau menerima ia apa adanya. Okuda selalu berharap suatu hari nanti mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan, dan, seiring berjalannya waktu, kenyataan yang berlaku ternyata tidak-lah sejalan dengan impiannya.

Bukannya laki-laki tulus, yang hadir di kehidupannya malah seorang pria kasar yang hanya memiliki secuil hati. _Well_, laki-laki mana yang tega menjahili seorang gadis di tengah malam dingin? Tentunya hanya Akabane Karma, dan Okuda merasa hidupnya kini tengah diberi cobaan terberat mengetahui Karma harus menjadi pacarnya—sekalipun hanya pura-pura.

Ia tengah berjalan di koridor ketika matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki berambut merah itu tengah bersandar pada dinding kayu luar kelas 3-E.

"Okuda-_chan_, sini biar kubantu," kata Karma, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri guna menghampiri Okuda, meraih lengan sebelah kanan gadis itu.

Okuda menghentikan langkah. Ia segera menepis pegangan tangan Karma dari lengannya, dan seketika memandang wajah laki-laki itu dengan sorot mata dingin. "Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Okuda, seolah-olah laki-laki di depannya adalah manusia kotor. "Jangan menatap wajahku, jangan berkata kepadaku, dan jangan sekalipun memanggil namaku dengan sebutan _chan_. Itu menjijikan, Karma-_kun_. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura baik terhadapku." Lalu ia kembali memandang lurus ke arah depan tubuhnya, melanjutkan langkahnya yang sejenak sempat terhenti dengan mengangkat angkuh dagunya.

"Hmm... kini gadis lugu itu telah menjelma menjadi angsa mungil yang angkuh?"

Mendengar cibiran itu, Okuda kembali menghentikan langkah dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Karma. "Kita berdua tidak sungguh-sungguh berpacaran, Karma-_kun_. Kau harus ingat itu; bagiku kau hanyalah laki-laki amoral yang hanya memiliki secuil hati."

Karma mendesah malas terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali menghampiri Okuda. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau benar; kita tidak sungguh-sungguh berpacaran. Ini semua hanyalah permainan licik gurita kuning itu, hanya untuk kesenangannya semata. Lagi pula," Karma mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Okuda. "Aku juga tidak mengharapkan memiliki pacar seperti dirimu."

Okuda hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi kalimat terakhir dari ucapan Karma. Selang dua detik berikutnya ia berkata, "Jadi kau berpikir bahwa apa yang sedang kita lakoni ini adalah _game_?" tanyanya, yang seketika membuat Karma mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya menjadi lebih menarik?"

Karma menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Okuda dan tergelak. "Jadi kau berniat menantangku?" katanya balik bertanya. Ia menatap skeptis mata_ lavender_ Okuda. "Baiklah," lanjut Karma. "Kalau kau ingin membuat ini menjadi lebih menarik, maka kusarankan tantangannya adalah; siapapun yang berhasil bertahan dalam permainan menjalin kasih dari Koro-_sensei_ ini, dia-lah pemenangnya dan akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengakhiri sandiwara berpacaran ini. Dan siapapun yang menyerah lebih dulu, maka dia-lah sang pengecut yang kalah dan harus bertanggung jawab mengenai foto itu."

Okuda mengerutkan kening. "Foto itu?"

Karma mengangguk. "Ya, foto yang menggambarkan kita berciuman. Seandainya kita mengakhiri sandiwara berpacaran ini, aku memprediksi Koro-_sensei_ pasti akan berusaha mengancam kita dengan menyebarkan foto itu. Jadi, siapapun yang kalah dalam game ini, dia harus mengklarifikasi kepada seluruh murid kelas 3-E bahwa dia-lah yang meminta dan memaksa sang pemenang untuk menciumnya. Dan sang pemenang akan membenarkan pengakuan dari si kalah."

"Cukup kejam," kata Okuda dengan mengarahkan sebelah tangan ke dagu, berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Jadi yang kalah yang harus menanggung malu dari foto itu?"

"Benar," jawab Karma. "Dan untuk mengetahui siapa yang kalah dan siapa yang menang; yaitu yang pertama kali mengatakan dan mengusulkan untuk 'putus'-lah yang disebut kalah. Kita bisa memulainya dari sekarang bila kau setuju—"

"Tentu saja aku setuju," sela Okuda dengan penekanan dan penuh keyakinan. "Karena aku bukanlah pengecut."

Karma tersenyum, mengagumi tekad gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu—gadis yang kini telah ia beri label sebagai mainannya. "Nah, karena mulai sekarang kita harus bersikap seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran, maka—"

"K-Kalian berdua berpacaran?"

Saat itu juga Okuda dapat melihat Karma mengatupkan mulutnya—menghentikan ucapannya, dan, secara bersamaan dengan laki-laki itu pula Okuda segera menoleh ke seseorang yang baru saja menyela perkataan Karma. Setelah mengetahui wajah sang penyela itu—yang ternyata adalah Okajima—Okuda segera terkesiap karena melihat Okajima berlari girang menuju ke dalam kelas.

"Okuda-_chan_."

Mengabaikan kata _chan_ dalam panggilan Karma terhadapnya, Okuda segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu—ikut menyadari apa yang sudah pasti akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Karma berjalan menuju ke dalam kelas.

Belum sepenuhnya memasuki ruang kelas, Okuda dan Karma menghentikan langkah di ambang pintu, bergeming, memerhatikan Okajima telah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di bagian depan ruang kelas.

"Teman-teman!" teriak Okajima, seketika mampu meredam kebisingan yang sedang terjadi di dalam kelas. "Aku memiliki gosip terbaru kelas 3-E!" Puluhan kepala sontak berputar mengarah kepada Okajima, terlihat penasaran. "Ternyata Karma dan Okuda berpacaran!"

"Eeeeeeeh?" desah seluruh murid kelas 3-E secara bersamaan, dan langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Karma dan Okuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Okuda menggerakkan kakinya, berniat membantah apa yang baru saja Okajima katakan. Tetapi ketika belum sepenuhnya ia melangkah, tiba-tiba saja tangan Karma mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, menahannya.

"Ya."

Okuda membelalakkan matanya mendengar satu kata itu, dan segera menatap skeptis mata emas milik laki-laki berambut merah di sampingnya. "Karma-_kun_, kau tidak—"

"Aku dan Okuda memang berpacaran."

Sontak pernyataan Karma barusan membuat seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu kembali mendesah terkejut, bergeming sejenak, lalu respon mereka setelahnya adalah saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain, menatap tidak percaya ke arah Okuda, bahkan ada yang mencibir.

"Sialan, kau," bisik Okuda kepada Karma. "Kenapa harus memberitahu mereka?"

"Karena ini adalah permainan, Okuda-_chan_," balas Karma juga dengan berbisik. "Dan setiap permainan tentu ada tantangannya."

Okuda baru saja akan membalas pernyataan Karma ketika tiba-tiba saja salah seorang temannya memanggil namanya.

"Okuda-_san_," teriak Kaede Kayano dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan, di tengah kebisingan yang mulai kembali melanda ruang kelas. "Aku ingin bertanya; apa kau berpacaran dengan Karma-_kun_ karena ada unsur paksaan, atau kau bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya?"

Okuda dan Karma terkejut secara bersamaan mendengar pertanyaan itu, lalu mereka memandang wajah satu sama lain, sejenak saling tatap.

Kemudian Okuda menggeleng, berusaha memasang raut wajah meyakinkan. "Tentu saja—"

"Tentu saja tidak ada paksaan," ucap Karma, menyela lebih cepat sepersekian detik dari perkataan Okuda, berusaha mengambil alih keadaan. Ia berkata dibarengi dengan melingkarkan sebelah tangan ke pinggang Okuda, berusaha mempersempit segala jarak di antara tubuh gadis itu dengan tubuhnya, membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya, dan sikap yang diperlihatkan Karma tersebut malah membuat seluruh murid perempuan takjub karena mengira hal itu adalah sikap yang romantis. "Karena kami berdua saling mencintai. Benar 'kan, sayangku?" lanjut Karma dengan tersenyum.

Okuda sudah pasti akan ternganga skeptis kalau saja otak warasnya tidak menyadari tangan Karma yang melingkar di tubuhnya dan juga kata-kata menjijikan yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu. Dengan sengaja ia menginjakkan sepatunya ke sepatu Karma, menatap geram mata emas Karma. "Jangan cari-cari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan, Karma-_kun_." Okuda berkata halus—sehalus jaring laba-laba Black Widow. "Cepat singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari tubuhku."

Karma semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Okuda, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Okuda. "Apa kau lupa soal tantangannya?" bisiknya. "Dan inilah tantangannya."

"Ada apa, Okuda-_san_?" ucap Kayano, kembali menuntut jawaban dari Okuda. "Kau belum menjawabnya."

Okuda seketika berpaling dari wajah Karma dan menoleh ke arah gadis berambut hijau itu, lalu memaksa senyum—yang disadarinya sebagai sikap payah yang terkesan kikuk. "I-Itu benar," katanya gugup. "Tidak ada paksaan dalam hubungan kami."

Entah mengapa, jawaban dari Okuda barusan malah membuat sebagian murid di dalam ruang kelas menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," tukas Nagisa dengan tersenyum dari meja depan. "Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua."

"Ya, selamat, Karma!" pekik Maehara bersemangat.

"Kuharap hubungan kalian berdua selalu langgeng," tambah Isogai.

"Jangan lupa traktir kami, ya!" Kayano, Kanzaki dan Okano melambaikan sebelah tangan ke arah Okuda.

Dan komentar dari para murid kelas 3-E mengenai hubungan baru yang terjalin di antara Karma dan Okuda terus berlangsung selama beberapa detik.

Sekarang, setelah sikap berpura-pura ceria yang Okuda tunjukan sebagai respon dari komentar teman-temannya terhadapnya, ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggu dirinya dan merupakan persoalan yang mesti Okuda akhiri; yaitu sentuhan tangan Karma di tubuhnya—sesungguhnya ia sangat risih dengan sentuhan itu. Jadi, karena sekarang ia sudah terlanjur mengakui Karma sebagai pacarnya, yang juga disadarinya hanyalah sebuah permainan, Okuda sudah siap untuk berimprovisasi.

"Nah, Karma-_kun_." Okuda berkata lembut, dan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba seketika mampu membuat Karma mengernyitkan alis. "Aku merasa tasku terasa berat, mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak membawa buku. Sebagai pacar yang baik, tentunya kau mau membawakan tasku ke mejaku?"

Karma menyeringai, merasa bersemangat untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam sandiwara yang tengah diciptakan gadis bermata _lavender_ di sampingnya. "Tentu saja, sayang," kata Karma, dan dengan enggan melepas dekapannya dari tubuh Okuda.

Okuda melepaskan ransel yang sedari tadi bertengger di punggungnya, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Karma. Setelah merasakan tangan Karma telah lepas dari tubuhnya karena mengambil ransel dari tangannya, Okuda segera bersyukur di dalam hati karena dapat terbebas dari jeratan tangan Karma. Dan karena tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di dekat Karma, Okuda langsung berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju ke mejanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri ketika telah sampai di dekat meja, berniat menunggu Karma memberikan kembali ranselnya lebih dulu sebelum duduk. Tetapi, ketika dirasanya tiga detik telah berlalu, gadis itu merasa tidak sabar sehingga memutar tubuh.

Okuda mendesah tertahan ketika melihat Karma berjalan menuju ke tempat mejanya sendiri, dan bukannya ke meja di samping tubuh Okuda. "Karma-_kun_," panggil Okuda, berusaha tetap terlihat tenang. "Kurasa mejaku di sini." Okuda menunjuk meja di sampingnya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

Karma mengangguk. "Memang benar," kata Karma dengan santai. Ia meletakkan ransel Okuda di atas mejanya terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali membuka mulut. "Tapi, Okuda-_chan_, kurasa aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh darimu, karena aku takut kau hilang dari pandanganku." Karma memasang senyum memesona andalannya, yang dipercayainya mampu memikat sebagian dari keseluruhan murid perempuan di Kunugigaoka. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku ingin kau duduk di sampingku, agar kau selalu berada dalam jangkauanku."

"Romantisnya~" komentar sebagian murid perempuan di dalam ruangan—yang ternyata sedari tadi masih memerhatikan Karma dan Okuda.

Okuda nyaris menggeletukkan giginya ketika mendengar bualan menjijikan yang keluar dari mulut Karma, dan juga ketika melihat ekspresi kagum yang terpancar dari wajah teman-temannya yang ditujukan kepada Karma. _Sudah cukup!_ pikir Okuda. _Aku benar-benar tidak tahan! Tapi..._

"Bagaimana, sayang?" Karma mengetukkan jemari tangan kanannya ke meja dengan gaya yang melodramatis, berusaha memancing perasaan jengkel dari dalam diri Okuda. "Duduk di sampingku?" lanjut Karma.

_Ya,_ Okuda bertekad di dalam hati. _Aku tidak akan kalah, karena targetku adalah mengubah sikap Karma-_kun_ menjadi lebih baik, dan... memenangkan permainan ini!_

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**A/N;** Apa kabar, minna?^^ Nah, berhubung sudah ketemu lagi, langsung saja ya; ane mau minta maaf karena lagi-lagi buat Okuda jadi OOC di Bab ini. Hmm, (kemungkinan)karena terlalu seringnya ane baca bacaan yang di mana di dalamnya terdapat karakter perempuan dengan sifat tegas, pemberani, dan nggak suka diremehin; yang sepertinya menjadi penyebab ane kesulitan untuk memikir- dan mendeskripsikan sifat Okuda yang kalem dan lemah lembut. Tetapi, tentunya, ane nggak muluk-muluk untuk mengharapkan semua orang menyukai fic ataupun karakter Okuda di fic ini^^

thnks juga ya buat** Windyaa** yg sudah review :)) ini sudah dilanjut^^

...

please review buat yang suka dengan fic ini, supaya saya lebih semangat buat garap chapter selanjutnya hehe :P thnks!


End file.
